Who Else?
by c8linWAH
Summary: Modern, Completely AU. John and Anna have been central in each others lives for as long as they can remember. How will their relationship cope as they navigate teenage years, new realtionships and adulthood?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is quite a small opening chapter. I'm not very good at writing huge long fics, I tend to struggle with them however i'm determined to give this a good go and try and write something substantial! The idea for this came from a fic I read from another fandom although my take on it will try and be different. Hopefully you'll be interested and please leave reviews!**_

"So Mrs Smith, have we got a name for this little darling yet?"

Claire Smith looked to her husband as they leant over the incubator, he lifted his eyes from his daughter and nodded at her in confirmation. "Anna. Anna May Smith."

"Beautiful."

"Suits her perfectly then." Kevin Smith said, stroking his daughter's face her blue eyes fixed on his.

"Kevin, love did you get that extra bottle of wine when you were out?" They'd been home a few days and this was the first guests they'd had since.

"Claire, will you please stop rushing around and remember you've just had a baby." He stood rocking Anna in their living room watching his wife bustle about plumping cushions and straightening various ornaments on the fireplace. "Besides, it's only Maggie and Paul, they know how hard it is to keep a tidy house especially with kids tunning about. What age are the boys now 15 and 8?"

"I know, but it had looked like a bomb hit it earlier." She smiled at her husbands eye roll and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, wary of the sleeping baby in his arms. "Liam is 16 and wee John is 10 next week."

At the moment the door bell rang. "Here, take Anna. I'll get the door."

Claire swayed Anna from side to side, and greeted her friend as she walked in the door. "Let me see her, oh Claire, she's stunning."

The friends embraced and Maggie stroked Anna's cheek just as she opened her eyes. Maggie's husband Paul had followed them in, "She's a looker there Kev. You sure she's yours?" They all laughed.

"Here, Maggie have a hold." Claire noticed the young boy hovering at the sitting room door. "John Bates I think you're mothers been keeping you in a grow bag, look how tall you're getting."

John grinned proudly, "I'm tallest in my class now Mrs Smith."

"How many times do I need to tell you, call me Claire! Now come away in, would you like a hold of Anna?"

He immediately looked wary, "I don't know how." He looked to his mum.

"You sit in the armchair... there you go...and you're mum will pass her over. Just relax and support her head." Gently he took the baby in his arms. "You're a natural."

John looked down at the baby in his arms. She was wide awake now, flailing her fists in his direction. Feeling more confident, he gently caught one. He gasped as her little fist enclosed round his finger.

"I think she likes you."

"I like her too." he whispered smiling down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well there's no doubting where the party is, is there?" laughed Maggie as she and John pulled up outside. The Smith's front door had a huge pink banner taped on the front and balloons tied to the garden gate.

"Does Anna know it's her birthday this year?" John asked as he checked his hair in his phone screen.

Margaret Bates rolled her eyes. Having just started High School that August her son had started taking more pride in his appearance than he ever had before. She had nearly died from shock when John announced he's got himself a paper round. It was a miracle if she could get him to simply tidy his room! But he had worked hard and now his room was full of hair gels, new t-shirts and awful smelling aftershave all proudly purchased with his hard-earned cash.

"Well she definitely knows there's a party." she answered as they got out the car. "I was over for tea with Claire the other day and she asked me if you were coming."

Maggie smiled as she saw the grin creep on to John's face. Doesn't matter how brooding and stoic her boy got if there was one person that could melt his heart it was that girl.

They weren't waiting at the door long when a frantic looking Kevin appeared. "Oh thank goodness Maggie." he sighed in relief. "There's far too much pink and too many toddlers than is right for a man to have to deal with." Maggie laughed.

"Out my way!" she headed off to find Claire.

"How are you John?"

"Fine, Mr Smith."

"How many times! Call me Kevin. Now come on, I know the birthday girl is dying to see you." John followed in the direction his mother had set off in.

As he entered the living room he could see what Mr Smith had meant. There was pink banners, pink balloons, the floor was littered with pink wrapping paper. It almost gave him a headache. He looked down at the purple gift bag in his hand, it had been the only one he could find.

Scanning the room he saw his mum chatting to Mrs Smith. He laughed when he saw who was sitting on her knee.

Anna was tucking in to a cupcake. She'd started insisting on feeding herself but still somehow managed to end up with more of the pink icing on her face than in her mouth. John remembered when he had shared his chocolate ice cream with her a few weeks ago. The had both needed a bath after.

"Anna," Claire said leaning in to her ear. "Who's that?"

Anna looked up to the door and the glee wasclear on her face. "Johnny!" She struggled down off Maggie's lap and moved as fast as her little legs could carry her across to him. John picked her and spun her around. "Are you here for my burfday Johnny?" she said still giggling as he placed her back down.

"Is it your birthday?" He said playing dumb. "I heard there was someone else turning three. Is there not another Anna here?"

"No it's me!"

"You're not three!"

"I am!"

"Well this present has to be for you then." Anna giggled.

Their mums watched from the sofa. "She adores him." Claire said quietly to Maggie.

"I think it's mutual." She smiled as Anna lifted the stuffed bear out the bag and cuddled it tight before reaching up to cuddle John. "It's good to see him smiling. It's rare these days."

Claire took her friend's hand noticing the wetness in her eyes "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Glad to see the back of him as you know. But it's been hard for John, he's got his father's temper and he's angry."

"What about Liam?"

"Oh he's fine, he goes for a pint with Paul once every couple of weeks, but the two of them were always close and he wasn't in the house when it was all going on and he has his own life at University, you know, his own flat in there this year."

"John will be fine. He's a good boy."

Maggie nodded and looked back to the pair across the room. John was now wearing a tiara Anna had placed on his head andwas now caught up in bringing Anna's new toys to life, giving them all voices and making Anna and he friends all giggle.

She prayed Claire was right.


	3. Chapter 3

John stood on the corner of the main street, surrounded by his friends. Well friends was a stretch the guys there were alright and the girls, well they were easy and what more does a 17 year old boy want. Taking a draw of his cigarette he tried to focus on what they were all laughing about but he'd complete lost the thread of the conversation.

He looked across the street and was surprised to Mrs Smith with Anna holding her hand.

"_shit" _he cursed mentally quickly putting his fag out. Thankfully they hadn't spotted him yet so he stepped away from the crowd intent on saying hello and acting as though he'd never been with them in the first place.

"Hey where you off to Batesy?"

"Yeah John my mum and dad are out thought we could maybe go to mine."

"Eh just remembered I've got somewhere to be. Maybe another time Vera," and with a parting wink he slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed down the street.

Anna spotted him first and pulled on her mum's hand. Mrs Smith smiled and let go so she could run to him. "Johnny guess what?" He laughed at her greeting, lifting her in to his arms, she was still tiny to him. "I got star writer award for my story."

"Well of course you did, I don't know anyone else with a better imagination than yours." She beamed at the praise. "Hi Mrs Smith." he said, Anna's mum having reached them.

"Hi John, how are you? How's your mum getting on?"

"I'm fine, she's back working night shifts again." He said placing Anna back down as he did so.

"Well you know you're welcome for dinner if you're home yourself."

"Thanks Mrs Smith."

"Mum!" Anna said pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can we go for ice cream? Please!"

"Sorry Anna, we have to pick your brother up from nursery." Anna looked ready to argue when John spoke.

"I don't mind taking Anna for ice cream."

"Oh John it's -"

"No trouble. I'll bring her home in an hour and besides," he picked Anna up and kissed her cheek, "star writers deserve a treat."

"Well if you're sure." Claire said, "Now you behave and I'll see you later." Anna nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind John?"

Before John could get a word out Anna spoke up, "It's fine mum, Johnny told me I'm his favourite girl." she grinned up at him and he gave her that wink.

Well there was no arguing with that.

[x]

"Johnny you have ice cream on your nose."

Anna giggled as John's ears turned a bit red. He wiped it with his napkin and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What would I do without you eh?" Anna shrugged taking a huge spoonful of her sundae. "Now tell me about this story. Who was it about?"

"Me and you" she replied as if it were obvious.

"And what adventure did we have? Don't tell me did we have our castle?" For as long as John could remember Anna had been determined the pair of them would have their own castle one day. It was a daydream John was content to lose himself in, no matter how childish.

"Yeah Mrs Crawley said we had to set it in an another world so I made mine about our kingdom. Well, we had to fight all the dragons to win it but it was a happy ending."

"Did I kill the most dragons?"

"We beat them together." John held up his hand and Anna gave him a high five. "What do you do at school, Johnny?"

John shifted uncomfortably at the question. It was maybe not the best idea to share with Anna the fact that he spent most of his school day hanging on that corner working his way through a pack of cigarettes and the occasional bottle of tonic wine. "_Classy John, a fine example."_

"Well..."

"Do you not like school Johnny?" Was he that transparent? Then again, Anna had always seemed to pick up on his moods.

"I'm just not very clever, not like you."

Anna frowned. "Yes you are."

"Thanks." He said eating the last of his cone and handing Anna a napkin to wipe her face. "We should be getting you home. You'll want to see that brother of yours."

"Nathan's annoying. He's started pulling my hair."

"That's boys for you."

"I don't like boys." Anna said as John helped her on with her coat. "I only like you."

"Well i'm honoured, shall we m'lady. It will be be my up most pleasure to escort you home."

"You're silly Johnny." But she took his outstretched hand and they laughed all the way home.

[x]

"John Bates get down here now."

He'd heard his mum come in from work and was hoping she'd have assumed he was asleep. Trudging down the stairs he met his mother in the hall.

"I've had your father giving me an earful down that phone about you missing school again."

"Why'd they phone him?"

"He's still down as a contact and he has rights but that's not the point." Seeing she wasn't going to get through to John by being angry she tried a different approach. "C'mon son we talked about this, stick in get your GCSEs and it will be worth it. Look at Liam."

"Oh yes, fantastic Liam Bates. An example to us all," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Look John all I'm saying to you is that getting good results is important for your future."

"If I say I'll go to school, are we done?"

"If you mean it, and don't use that tone with me."

"Fine, I'll go to school."With an eye roll he turned and headed back to to his room. Margaret sighed as she heard the door slam.

Throwing himself on to his bed, he shouted in to his pillow in frustration. Picking up the nearest thing he could lay his hands on, a tennis ball, he throw it in anger. _"aw fuck"_ he swore as he heard something smash. _"shit" _He picked up the frame brushing the glass off the picture.

He looked at it. Anna and him on his last birthday she was proudly holding out his cake for him as he blew out the candles. They had been too busy laughing at each other to notice her dad with the camera. _"At least I'm someone's favourite." _folding the picture and sticking it in his jeans pocket, he lay back down. It wasn't long before he drifted in to an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know it's taking me ages to update but I really appreciate everyone sticking with me!**

Summer holidays were well and truly under way. For Anna this meant whole days spent at the park playing football with her friends, only coming home to eat before heading straight back out and not coming back till the street lights were turning on. Being nine now that was the deal she'd made with her parents. She could go to the park across from the house herself as long as she was with friends and as long as she came home as soon as the first of the street lights came on. So far she was keeping her side of the bargain.

The only thing dampening Anna's holiday spirit was the absence of her best friend. She'd barely heard from John at all. She'd spent the first fortnight of her time off knocking on his door but most days his mum had answered.

"_Is John in Mrs Bates?"_

"_Sorry, Anna he was staying at a friend's house last night." or "He's still in bed love. Try later."_

She had tried later but he was either still in bed or away out again. After the second week of knocking she took to just looking up to his bedroom window. If his curtains were closed she never even bothered walking up the garden path. Most of the time they were.

Margaret Bates sighed as she closed the door on Anna again. Climbing the stairs she stopped outside John's bedroom door and braced herself.

Being true to his word John had stuck in and finished school. However he had never moved away from the crowd of friends that spent most of their day anywhere but the classroom. Although he had never been caught actually drinking his teachers had reported that he seemed hungover most days in class and he had been caught smoking in the boy's toilets. He'd finished school the previous summer with grades which could only be described as average. Since then he'd jumped from one part time job to another, spending most of his money on parties and Vera, much to his mother's disdain. He had no relationship at all with his father or his older brother and Margaret felt like she was losing the relationship she shared with him. She knew John loved her but he just couldn't get himself of this path and Margaret wondered how long she could go on watching him lose himself the further he travelled down it.

Entering his room. The smell of smoke and alcohol hit her. It was a wonder she hadn't got used to it by now. Determinedly she crossed the room and pulled the curtains open allowing the midday sun to spill in to the room. The mound on the bed groaned. "Jesus, mam."

"I'll thank you not to use the Lord's name in vain John Bates." she started picking up the rubbish that littered the carpet. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Dunno." came the muffled reply as John buried himself under his duvet. "Don't remember getting in."

"John, this can't go on son."

There was no answer but Margaret knew he had heard. "Right. Get in that shower, lunch in 20 minutes and you better not let it go cold."

"But-" Came the protests.

"19 minutes" and with that she closed his bedroom door, louder than John deemed was necessary.

25 minutes later John sat at the table in the kitchen tucking in to the sausage and eggs his mum had laid out. Not a bad hangover cure he thought to himself. His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Not at the table John."

It was from Vera, John smiled.

_Same again tonight babe. _She'd signed off with a winking face. He started to compose a reply.

"John, I said it put away."

With an exaggerated huff he pressed send and put it back in his pocket.

"Anna was looking for you. Again." John said nothing but Margaret so him hesitate as he lifted his fork to his mouth again. "I told her to try again later." Again nothing. "She's missing you John." John pulled out his phone again as the message alert chimed. "John! I said put it away. Are you even listening to me!"

"I'm going out." Standing abruptly he placed his empty plate in the sink.

"Where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"I don't want you out late tonight again, it's not good for you."

"I'm 19 mum."

"I don't care you'll be in before 11."

"Whatever." He shrugged on his jacket grabbing his key off the hook.

"I mean it John. I don't care what age you are, there are rules in this house."

Her only reply was the slam of the door.

Anna lined up the shot. Taking a run up she kicked ball launching it in to the bottom corner of the goal. She chased the ball as it rebounded off the back towards her. Controlling it she managed 5 keepy ups before volleying the ball. This time it went too high and rebounded back off the crossbar.

"Maybe next time princess." Turning around in surprise at the voice. John was surprised at the scowl he was greeted with rather than his usual cuddle. Picking up her ball she turned on her heel leaving the fenced football area. "Anna!" John ran after her. "Hey what's the matter?" she kept walking purposely ignoring him. John would have laughed at the adorable frown on her face if he hadn't been in such shock, Anna was never angry at him.

"Go away Johnny."

"Not till you tell me what's up."

"Go see your other friends." John's heart dropped as Anna's voice broke slightly. Continuing on Anna sat down on one of the benches that faced the caged football area. She hugged her ball close to her and looked down at her trainers. "Leave me alone."

Sighing John sat down beside her. Anna shifted further away from him and looked away. "How about we go get some ice cream eh?" She continued to look away from him. "or we can do penalty kicks? I'll stay in goals." Anna sniffed and John wasn't sure but thought he saw her wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry Anna."

Before he could say anything more Anna's name was called from across the park. The pair looked up, there was a small group waving over. Anna waved back, John guessed they must be her friends. Anna stood up and signaled she would be over in a second. She looked back at John and his heart broke as she wiped her face on her sleeve. "I don't think I want you to be my best friend anymore John." Sniffing again. She ran and joined her friends ignoring him as he called after her.

John stared after her in shock. Noticing he'd gathered a small audience and not wanting to make a scene he all but ran from the park. Reaching the gates he buried his face in his hands. He needed a drink.

Pulling on her hoody she'd left by the goal, Anna reckoned she'd need to head home soon. It always got colder when the street lights were due to turn on. "Jack! Pass it here." Receiving the ball she started running. Looking up the first light flickered on, the distraction meant she never avoided the sliding tackle. Down she went.

John stumbled through the park. The effects of the beer were starting fade and he decided he may as well do what his mum had said. In any case, he was out of drink and out of money.

He heard her before he saw her but he was sure he'd pick that voice out from anywhere. Anna. Anna crying. He looked up to see her hobbling along, she'd obviously hurt herself. Not caring what she had said to him earlier he ran towards her.

"Anna!" Looking up, she couldn't stop herself. She lifted her arms and cuddled in to John as he lifted her up. "What happened?"

"I...I fell...my knee Johnny" shifting her to his right arm he looked down at her leg. Her tracksuit bottoms had ripped at the knee and John could see blood, looked like a bad graze.

"Come on i'll carry you home."

Clinging to his neck. "my ball!" she whimpered.

"Yeah I've got it." Kicking it in front of him and holding her tight, they set off.

As they neared Anna's house, her whimpers had died down to merely the occasional sniff. "You okay princess?" John felt her nod in to his neck.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah."

"Am I still your favourite girl?" Anna's voice was so small.

"Of course you are."

"Even though I said I didn't want to be your best friend."

"I haven't been a very good best friend lately have I." John leaned back to look at her. She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry Anna. Will you forgive me?" She looked back at him and grinned, nodding excitedly. "Am I your best friend again?" Nodding she cuddled back in to him. John laughed.

Knocking her door, he waited. Soon after Kevin answered. "John!" he said in surprise. "I was ready to come looking for you missy." Addressing Anna.

"I was walking back through the park when I found this injured soldier."

"I fell daddy. My knee is all bloody."

"Well I think that will need a plaster." said Kevin taking a look at her knee. "Head on in to the kitchen John."

Sitting down at the Smith's table, Anna remained on his knee. She was holding on to him so tight as if scared he'd disappear. To John's shame he realised that was probably the exact reason.

"Hello, John." Claire entered the kitchen, Anna's brother on her hip.

"Hi Mrs Smith. Hey Nathan, someone's getting big."

"Tell me about it, he's going to bigger than his sister soon eh darling? Now what happened to you. Is that another pair of trousers ripped?"

Anna pretended not to hear mum. "Can I get one of the Mr Men plasters, Dad?" Kevin grabbed the box from the kitchen cupboard.

"Mr Bump? Your turning out to be Little Miss Bump." Anna laughed staying on John's knee as her dad placed the plaster on. "Righ nowt there we go, bed time young lady."

"But dad!"

"But nothing, on you go. Say goodbye to John."

A pout firmly in place she wrapped her arms back round him. "Goodnight Anna."

"Night John."

"I'll see you tomorrow, promise" Delighted with his words she bounded off to bed. Standing up he zipped jacket up. "I better head."

"Good to see you John."

"You too, bye Nathan."

"Bye Johnny." Nathan waved him out the kitchen.

Kevin held the front door open for John but held his arm out stopping him from leaving. "I appreciate you bringing Anna home John."

"It was no troub-"

"But if you ever come back in to this house smelling of booze I'm sorry John...well it's just not on."

John nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We're just looking out for you mate. Your mum's worried...and so are we." John swallowed the lump of emotion that clogged his throat. "Just think about it, that daughter of mine thinks very highly of you. Don't let her down."

"I wont."

"Good lad. Now you get home. Tell your mum we're asking for her."

John walked the familiar path home with a lot on his mind. Anna's dad was right he was letting people down. Maybe not Anna, but he'd let his mum down. Especially as all they had was each other. He needed to sort his life. He needed order, rules, structure. Uniform.


End file.
